The Moon's Glow
by kauzlina
Summary: In which a woman falls from the sky, and a surly elf sees the world in a new way. Slight AU and rated M for potential Gore/Violence, Language, and/or Smut.
1. In Which a Storm Bellows

It's not very often that Fenris could be truly surprised by anything. At least since he met Hawke. He had help defend mages, battle an attempted Qunari occupation, and even stood by as she fell into a well of love so deep she could only drown in it. But nothing could prepare him for the madness this Maker be-damned storm would drop on them tonight.

"This sodding rain can bloody well sod off."

"Why, Isabella, I thought you were used to being soaked by inclement weather. Being a pirate and all."

"Shut your trap Varric. Or have you forgotten that a standard skill for sailors is sewing as well?" It was fairly obvious to all that Isabella was not good in small spaces while on land. She rarely ever snapped at Varric. Those two were like two peas in a naughty little pod.

"Oh, my heart it beats with fright!" Varric chuckled as he placed his hands over his heart and attempted to look frightened by the empty threat.

Partially hidden in a corner Hawke's sister Bethany just giggled at the banter between the Pirate and the Dwarf. It was almost like she had never been away for six years. "I never truly realized how much I missed Freya's gang. This is a real family, what it should really be." she thought with a barely suppressed sigh.

"You two are simply irrepressible. I don't know how Hawke has ever been able to put up with you for so long. You both drive me to madness."

"Aveline, dear, this group is like a good suit of armor. You need all the pieces to make it work. No matter how much you think you can go without a certain piece, just because it might chafe if you move in a certain way. Didn't you say that to the Guard all the time?"

"Ahhh..." Aveline sighed. "I suppose you could be right Donnic. I guess I'm just a bit tense at the moment. I'm just wondering what other trouble we can wander into."

"Is that what we're doing? I thought we were escaping Kirkwall."

"Hush kitten. Don't make it any worse." Isabella said as she placed a hand on Merril's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen. And I never meant for you all to get pulled in with me when it did. I would have understood if any of you had forsaken me. I would understand if you wanted to leave now. I'm just bad luck, and I just can't seem to stop spreading it around. In fact, the moment this storm lets up I'm leaving. Alone."

"Freya...No..."

"Anders, I spared your miserable life because you don't deserve to be made a martyr. The moment that explosion went off, I was done with you. You not only broke my heart, you shattered it like glass. There will never be a way you can repair it. No way you will ever have a place in it again." Hawke was clenching her fists so tightly as she spoke, that everyone thought she was sure to cut her palms with her nails. She had been angry, enraged, and even murderous before, but never had she been in such a state of emotion before. Even Odin, Freya's dog shied away from her.

"I'm sor-" Anders was cut off by what seemed to be the loudest thunder clap in all of creation.

As suddenly as the sound erupted, it faded away. Leaving in it's wake a noticeable lack of any sound. Not even the rain could be heard any longer. It was then that Fenris noticed an enormous shadowy form begin to drop out of the darkened sky. As it fell, the shadow began to strip off like wet tissue on glass. Then, as if the silence was too heavy to bear, the shape landed with a thud drawing all attention to it.

"What the hell is that?" Varric, astounded, asked to no one in particular.

Speaking to no one in particular, Fenris said, "It appears to be a person."


	2. In Which Barriers are seen and Broken

AN: I hope the story is well liked so far. Of course I know there has only been one chapter, but still, I hope you like it. Don't be afraid to give reviews, I can appreciate some constructive criticism. Also, I've tried to have better grammar and punctuation this time. I noticed it wasn't as good before.

Chapter 2: In Which Barriers are noticed and then Broken

Fenris was shocked to see a person just fall out of the sky. It was the most unusual thing he had ever seen since he'd lost his memories, and quite possibly before, for all he knew. He was oblivious to the shocked and confused chatter going on around him. So intent was he on watching the strange person. Should he or should he not go over to see if it was even alive. It could be a rouge mage, which he'd had about as much of that as he could stand. Or worse, it could be bait sent by a rival of Danerius intent on gaining power by capturing the prize he lost along with his life. Yet just as he was about to cautiously approach, Odin went dashing forward barking like a mad thing.

Fenris shook his head in disgust as he thought "That has got to be the most foolish war-dog I have ever seen. Hawke is damned lucky to be alive."

It didn't take Odin, with Hawke rushing close behind, long to reach the prone form and find that it was alive!

"Maker! It's a woman, and she's alive! Someone get me a blanket and stoke up that fire, she's absolutely frigid. We have to get her warmed up! Get out of the way Odin, I can't move her if you insist on sitting on her." Hawke was furtively trying to shove the Mabari out of the way, and failing miserably. "Get Out Of The Way Odin!" She screeched. But it was no use, the hound just continued to nuzzle his face in close to the woman, whuffing softly all the while.

Fenris quickly began shifting stuff out of Hawke's way. Though still leery of this surprisingly live woman, he was also curious about why she was here. Everyone else seemed to be wondering the same thing as the moved things and spoke amongst themselves. As Hawke brought the woman closer, Fenris quickly averted his eyes in shock. Maker's Breath, she was stark naked. He was terribly embarrassed, and then felt ashamed by his reaction. It wasn't like he hadn't ever seen a naked form before. He often saw slaves punished in this way. It was nothing new to him, and yet this time he was unable to distance himself from it.

"Anders, make yourself useful and check her over for damage. She's breathing, but that doesn't mean she couldn't be hurt somehow. And Odin, leave her be!" Hawke said as she sat beside the woman. She watched diligently as Anders began his work, and the dog slowly began to creep forward again.

Shortly, the woman began to stir and grumble. Then she suddenly shoved Anders' hands away from her and began gasping and gibbering in some unknown tongue. It was almost comical the way Anders kept trying to calm her down and finish checking her over, and she was just shaking her head and shoving his hands away.

"Grist nug hrthkal nitcha nok valathos! (Keep your grubby mitts off me!)" The strange woman kept screeching at him. Fenris couldn't tell exactly what her words meant, but he had an idea based o the way she was acting. He got up and walked closer to the fire and sat right beside Anders. This in itself would be amongst the most unusual things he had done, were it not what he was to do next.

"Stop touching her, it's obvious she doesn't like what your doing, or even understand the reason for it." He said as he grasped Anders' wrists to make his point known. It sent a shock through his markings that while painful, also felt dirty and corrupt. He quickly dropped the mage's wrists, backed away to his spot by the back wall of the cave and fought the urge to both stick his hands in the fire and wipe them off on his leggings at the same time. It was the worst sensation he had ever gotten from a mere touch, and he hoped never to repeat it.

During the small altercation between Anders and Fenris, no one seemed to notice the way Odin was simply fawning over the unknown woman. He was alternating between resting his head in her lap, and nuzzling his muzzle under her chin. All the while she was whispering strange, (at least they would be if any one was able to take notice of them), words into his ears and stroking her fingers along the furrows on his brow. It wasn't long before his mouth began to glow with an eerie light. It was then that she put her face close to his and inhaled a large gasp of air from him. It was this sound that turned the attention of everyone back to her. Odin gave a great sigh, and shifted his weight to lie beside her now, as he drifted off to sleep. She then wrapped the blanket she was draped in closer to her form, and got up on shaky feet, and headed directly towards Fenris.

As she delicately placed a hand upon Fenris' steel gauntlet. Partly to balance herself, and partly to gain his undivided attention, she said, "My name is Suma, and I appreciate your assistance."


End file.
